


Tradicional

by Marbius



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Wedding Rings, Weddings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3711763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La suya no era una relación de tres partes que pudiera encasillarse en un molde hecho a la medida de los demás, pero tenía sus ventajas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tradicional

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nada relacionado con la banda o figuras públicas me pertenece. Esto es una historia de ficción, y por lo tanto, nada es real. No lucro con su contenido.

**Tradicional**

 

De haber sabido con anticipación lo que el destino les deparaba, Georg se habría soltado a reír. O llorar. Tal vez ambas.

Ahora en cambio…

—Pasen, pasen —invitó a pasar a la pareja de recién casados, Gustav, y su flamante mujer, Greta Bequem, ahora Schäfer después de la boda celebrada dos semanas antes en un famoso hotel de lujo en Magdeburg—. ¿Cómo les fue en la luna de miel? —Preguntó, esperando paciente a que se quitaran los abrigos, bufandas, y en el caso de Greta, guantes y gorro, y los colgaran del perchero que adornaba la entrada.

—La cabaña genial, como era de esperarse por lo que cobraron —dijo Gustav, metiendo la bufanda en uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo—, pero la calefacción no trabajaba como debía, así que pasamos frío la mayor parte del tiempo que estuvimos ahí.

—Qué pena…

—Sí, y de nada ayudó que nevara cinco de los siete días que pasamos ahí —agregó Greta, alisándose el cabello con los dedos para remediar la electricidad estática que le había producido su gorro de lana—. La próxima vez te haremos caso y rentaremos una villa en una paradisiaca isla del pacífico sur.

Dando dos pasos adentro del departamento una vez que se logró sacar las botas cubiertas de nieve y escarcha, Greta le dio dos besos a Georg, uno en cada mejilla, y después lo abrazó.

—Traemos un regalo para ti, justo lo que nos pediste, así que procura aparentar sorpresa al menos.

—Lo intentaré —dijo Georg, correspondiendo el gesto.

Después fue el turno de Gustav, y éste no se midió al plantarle a Georg un largo beso en los labios que expresaba cuánto lo había extrañado en la última semana.

Greta sólo suspiró con resignación. —Bueno, par de tortolos. Mientras ustedes reconectan, yo iré poniendo la cafetera porque muero por beber algo caliente.

Sin darles tiempo de responder, enfiló directo a la cocina y ahí la escucharon abriendo cajones y llenando la jarra con agua.

—Te extrañé —murmuró Gustav contra la comisura de la boca de Georg—. En el avión estaba contando las horas para volverte a ver, y luego anunciaron esa tormenta de nieve… Pf, pensé que me volvería loco esperando.

—Igual yo, pero ya estás aquí y es lo que cuenta —lo abrazó fuerte Georg, rodeándolo por la espalda y aspirando de su aroma.

—¿Georg? —Apareció Greta bajo el marco de la puerta—, no encuentro dónde guardas los filtros para la cafetera.

—Oh, cierto. Reorganicé la cocina y ahora están en otro mueble, deja te los doy porque si no jamás darás con ellos —dijo, aflojando el agarre que tenía sobre Gustav, y los tres se dirigieron a la cocina.

Una vez que Georg le entregó los filtros a Greta, los tres pasaron a sentarse en la mesa y a compartir lo ocurrido en los últimos días.

Las últimas noticias de Georg eran pocas. Había visitado a Melissa, su madre, dos veces, y aparte de una salida al supermercado, otra a la ferretería, y haber visto en maratón la primera temporada de Game of Thrones, poco le había ocurrido digno de narrarse.

Por el contrario, Greta y Gustav tenían historias al por mayor de su luna de miel en Suiza y las esplendidas mañanas que había pasado esquiando y deslizándose por todas las pistas a las que tenían acceso. Habían asado bombones en la chimenea de su suite nupcial, y además visitado un par de museos en las cercanías. Eso último no lo que Georg definiría como diversión de ningún tipo, pero aquel par eran más de pasarse horas frente a una escultura que frente al televisor, así que les estaba bien servido.

Para entonces el aroma de café ya había invadido la cocina, y Gustav se ocupó de servir las tazas, quisquilloso al extremo al agregar leche, crema o azúcar según fuera necesario en cada uno de los presentes, y en la medida exacta. Prueba de lo mucho que los conocía, y lo importante que era para él demostrarlo.

—Mmm, delicioso —suspiró Greta, bebiendo sorbos cortos con los ojos cerrados y expresión ensoñadora—. Gracias, Gus. Ni a mí me queda así de rico cuando lo preparo yo.

—Seh. Gracias, Gusti —dijo Georg a su vez.

—Qué puedo decir si no es gracias —aceptó Gustav sus agradecimientos, bebiendo también un sorbo de su taza humeante—. Oh, qué sabor tan exquisito. Esta marca me encanta.

—Por algo la compro.

—Pues deberíamos comprar también en nuestra casa, ¿no, Greta? —Confirmó Gustav con su esposa y ésta asintió con agrado.

—Por mí bien, mientras me lo recuerdes en la lista de la compra y no cuando ya estemos pagando en la caja.

—Hecho.

Disfrutando de sus bebidas, permanecieron en un silencio agradable hasta que se acabaron, y sólo entonces salió a relucir el tema importante de aquella reunión.

—Así que… ¿Tenemos que llegar a un acuerdo con los días y las horas o…? No sé qué piensen ustedes —inició Georg, a la espera de que cualquiera de los dos prosiguiera.

—A mí no me importa dónde pase Gustav su tiempo mientras dos domingos al mes venga conmigo a comer con mi familia. Por el resto, él decide.

—Yo pensaba en pasar dos o tres noches aquí y el resto en mi casa, pero aparte de eso, no había querido pedir más hasta saber tus planes.

—Bueno, yo… Voy al gimnasio cinco días a la semana, y los domingos me gusta tener tiempo para mí, así que no hay problema con que vayas a visitar a tu familia política todo lo que quieras. Los miércoles es cuando hablo con los gemelos…

—Yo también —confirmó Gustav.

—Entonces ese día también queda descartado, porque sería sospechoso que cada miércoles estuviéramos juntos. Hasta Tom que es un denso lo notaría, y de paso, no pararía de molestar hasta que diera con su hueso.

—Yo tomo un curso de cerámica los martes, así que podrías venir tú a nuestra casa y pasar la noche con nosotros si quieres. Usualmente salgo después con mis compañeras, y regreso tarde porque bebemos unas copas antes de despedirnos —apuntó Greta, y Gustav y Georg asintieron.

Por espacio de una hora y con ayuda de un cuaderno que Georg sacó de un cajón, poco a poco armaron un horario que involucraba las actividades de los tres y las compaginaba para darles tiempo a sola a Georg y Gustav, a la vez que mantenía las apariencias entre Greta y éste último.

Tachando las noches de los jueves porque eran entonces cuando Gustav se reunía con sus amigos del póker a jugar unas partidas y beber cervezas, Georg sonrió, atento a lo disparatado de sus acciones, pero no por ello avergonzado del estilo de vida que los tres llevaban en conjunto.

Que la verdad fuera dicha, el vínculo entre los tres era un secreto para el mundo entero, y de paso, su fuente de orgullo por lo bien que funcionaba.

De esa manera, Georg y Gustav podían continuar con su relación, y a la vez, Gustav cumplía con el requisito social de casarse, y en el futuro, formar una familia. Lo que era mejor, Greta estaba de acuerdo, y no abrigaba por Gustav ningún otro sentimiento que el de camaradería, por lo que no había riesgo de que los traicionara o se sintiera afectada como parte de una farsa.

El matrimonio de Greta y Gustav, acaecido apenas quince días atrás era la prueba de que con la cabeza fría y determinación podían obtener todo lo que querían por partes iguales.

Y aunque a Georg le doliera admitirlo, así era mejor para todos. No sólo estaban sus carreras en juego (también la de Bill y Tom) al enfrentarse al mundo no únicamente como homosexuales (en el caso de Gustav bisexual) sino además como pareja por más de diez años.

En honor a la verdad, también estaba el admitir que a pesar de todo el amor que se profesaban, Georg y Gustav no estaban listos para vivir juntos, y era probable que jamás lo estuvieran. Bastante habían tenido con soportarse en las largas giras que hacían en autobús por toda Europa para darse cuenta que sus estilos chocaban. Ahí donde Gustav era puntilloso y maniático del orden, Georg era su contrario, dejando la tapa del retrete arriba y una colección de platos sucios que prometía limpiar y jamás lo hacía.

Un segundo intento se había dado mientras grababan Humanoid, y los resultados no podrían haber sido peores. Los gemelos habían rentado un departamento cerca del estudio, así que Georg y Gustav decidieron seguir su ejemplo… con casi fatales consecuencias. No sólo habían tenido que darse un tiempo como pareja, sino que en el ínterin, Gustav había comenzado a salir con mejor amiga de una de sus primas lejanas.

Decir que Georg había quedado devastado era quedarse corto…

El tiempo había arreglado parte de sus problemas, pero no la totalidad de ellos, así que si bien habían vuelto a estar juntos a falta de voluntad por separarse, no encontraron manera alguna en que sus diferentes personalidades congeniaran sin colisionar. Gustav mantuvo su departamento, y Georg el suyo, y en un acuerdo especial, rotaban dormir en uno u otro sitio, alternando también días de descanso en los que se despedían con un beso apasionado, y cada quien tomaba rumbo hacia su propia vivienda.

Sólo entonces habían podido encontrar el equilibrio, y aunque le doliera en el alma decirlo, Georg prefería pasar casi un tercio de sus noches durmiendo a solas, que tener que soportar las peleas épicas que se daban con Gustav cuando uno de los dos transigía en la manera que el otro tenía de hacer las cosas y estallaba una bomba entre los dos.

Así pasaron tres de los cinco años que se tardaron en sacar Kings of Suburbia, y respetaron su pacto de darse espacio incluso cuando viajaban juntos, puesto que siempre reservaban dos habitaciones en cada hotel que se hospedaban, y hasta cuando se quedaban con los gemelos en su casa de Los Ángeles procuraban visitarlos cada uno por su cuenta en lugar de reunirse los cuatro al mismo tiempo.

Durante ese periodo de sus vidas, Gustav no había exteriorizado queja alguna, y Georg llegó a creer que todo marchaba sobre ruedas, pero entonces… Empezaron las preguntas, los comentarios malintencionados, y por último las confrontaciones directas por parte de los miembros de su familia acerca de por qué seguían solos y cuándo tenían planes de sentar cabeza.

Para Georg, que sólo tenía a Melissa, no había sido difícil convencerla que no tenía interés en encontrar pareja, ni hablar de casarse, formar una familia o invertir en bienes raíces. Conciso, le explicó a su madre que a él con Maxi (su pequeño y fiel perro negro) a su lado como única compañía le bastaba, y omitiendo el lugar que Gustav ocupaba en su vida, desdeñó la necesidad de buscar _su media naranja_ , alegando que él era una coliflor rebelde, y que solito se bastaba para ser feliz. A la mención neutral de otra persona, Melissa no había parpadeado al preguntarle directamente si quería decirle algo, a lo que Georg respondió con un encogimiento de hombros y tres palabras: “Mamá, soy gay” y la discusión quedó zanjada… al menos durante un par de meses en los que su madre cambió sus tácticas de emparejamiento. Y así, en lugar de presentarle a las hijas de sus amigas, pasó a presentarle a los hijos gays de las mismas amigas.

De haberse ofendido con facilidad, Georg se habría negado a participar en esa charada, pero en su lugar, salió con un par de esos chicos e incluso tuvo un noviazgo serio con uno de ellos por espacio de seis idílicos meses en los que probó lo que era mantener un compromiso típico tal y como se marcaba de norma. Eso hasta que Gustav se quitó su máscara de aprobación y le recordó que él toleraba besos y algunas otras actividades juntos, incluido el sexo, pero no que la nueva prioridad de Georg fuera Jason, así que de un día para otro Georg le dio fin y eso fue lo último que supo de Jason.

Hasta cierto grado, Georg lamentó despedirse así del dulce y divertido Jason, una antítesis en toda regla de Gustav con su casi metro noventa, cabello negro y piel bronceada, pero se sacudió de encima toda culpa cuando recordó que seis meses no se comparaban a los años que Gustav ya le había dado.

Sin remordimientos de ningún tipo, Georg dio media vuelta a aquella página de su vida y prosiguió con su rutina de antes, siempre al lado de Gustav.

En cuanto al propio Gustav, su historia había sido un tanto más curiosa que la de Georg. En el sentido de que su familia conformada de otros tres miembros más, había atacado por varios frentes a la hora de presionarlo para buscar novia, y después de varios fallidos intentos, acosarlo a todas horas con llamadas y mensajes que carecían de sutileza. El punto de quiebre se había dado un año antes de la salida oficial de su último disco, cuando tras mucho debatirse, Georg y Gustav habían estado a punto de salir a la luz y confesar que estaban juntos… o algo así, considerando sus singularidades especiales.

La razón de que el camino a tomar hubiera sido otro, tenía nombre y la solución en sus manos: Greta Bequem, y servir como tapadera. Dicho así, era más terrible de lo que en realidad había terminado siendo, y manos al aire, la idea en sí había sido de la misma Greta, por lo que ni Georg ni Gustav se habían sentido culpables al aceptar su proposición.

Georg recordaba con asombrosa facilidad que el primer encuentro con Greta había iniciado en tensión total, y acabado en risas genuinas. Hasta cierto punto, Greta le recordaba a una versión refinada de Gustav, puesto que a pesar de ser de su misma estatura y del mismo tono de rubio que él, era más delgada, vestía siguiendo un estilo propio que él catalogaba de casual y original, pero por encima de todo lo demás, era igual de dedicada al orden y a la limpieza.

«Bueno, al menos si muero ya tendré mi reemplazo preparado», llegó a pensar Georg aquella primera vez que se reunieron los tres a cenar, y descubrió que de todas las novias ficticias con las que Gustav se había paseado del brazo para complacer a su familia, Greta era la que más le gustaba.

Honestamente, había encontrado interesante su conversación a pesar de que la mitad del tiempo habló de libros, cine, y oscuras películas danesas de las que no tenía ni la menor noción de que existieran. Que el otro cincuenta por ciento de su charla derivara en Gustav, por partes iguales lo irritaba y le encantaba, y así se lo hizo saber, para mortificación de Gustav, que justificó la actitud de Georg a las cinco cervezas que había bebido durante la comida.

Habrían de pasar varias semanas antes de que Georg se volviera a encontrar con Greta, y aquel contacto los marcó a los tres de manera insospechada.

Georg todavía podía visualizar la cara de sorpresa de Gustav cuando Greta había colocado la bandeja de botanas en la mesa de la sala de estar, y con un tacto increíble les hizo saber que estaba consciente de _lo suyo_. Así, en un tono que no dejaba a dudas cuál era el tema central de su conversación.

La retahíla de excusas y razones por las que aducían que Greta se equivocaba con semejante suposición fue corta y prescindible, puesto que Greta suspiró y dejó bien en claro que no era necesario mentir.

—Lo sé por la manera en que se miran, y es tan obvio que… casi duele —les explicó una vez meses después, cuando ya Gustav la había presentado como su novia oficial no sólo frente a su familia, sino también a los gemelos, y a miembros importantes de la disquera.

Para entonces, ya había quedado claro para todos los involucrados que a) Greta estaba al corriente de su situación actual y quería ayudar; b) Georg y Gustav confiaban en ella lo suficiente como para mostrarse tal y como eran sin temor alguno; y c) iban a seguir adelante hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Después de ocho meses, Georg acompañó a Gustav a algunas exclusivas joyerías en Hamburg, Köln y después en Berlín, hasta que los dos dieron con un anillo que consideraban digno del dedo de Greta. Clásico en cada uno de sus detalles, desde la banda de oro hasta la falta de grabados externos, el anillo tenía como única peculiaridad el tener no uno, sino dos diamantes. Esto, porque Georg había querido ser agradecido con Greta por prestarse a ser cómplice de su secreto, y a su modo, él representaba en ese segundo diamante el compromiso al que se unían los tres con esa boda.

La pedida de mano se dio sin que Georg estuviera presente. Al tratarse de un evento meramente familiar, tuvo que esperar hasta tarde en la noche cuando Greta y Gustav llegaron a su departamento y le narraron en detalle cada suceso ocurrido. La boda se planeó para finales de diciembre en ese mismo año, y ahí mismo le pidió Gustav a Georg ser el padrino.

A partir de ese punto, el tiempo se había ido volando.

Mientras Greta planeaba la boda desde Alemania, Georg y Gustav volaron entre Los Ángeles y Alemania a veces hasta en dos ocasiones por mes. Se tomaron las fotos para el nuevo disco, participaron en ensayos, agendaron conciertos, dieron entrevistas para radio, revistas y televisión, a la par que tocaron los nuevos sencillos al público.

Tres meses antes de la boda, Gustav reveló la gran noticia, y los gemelos prometieron asistir al gran día sin falta. Georg presumió su papel crucial como padrino, y aquella noche terminó en borrachera a la par que planearon una despedida de solteros digna de un sultán.

Y tras mucha espera, la fecha de la boda llegó y se fue. Georg compró un traje smoking casi idéntico al de Gustav, y fue él quien llevó a Greta al altar para unirse al novio. A falta de un padre que cumpliera dicha función, Georg encontró simbolismo en ser él quien se ocupara de entregar a la novia, y que fuera Gustav quien la recibiera con una sonrisa radiante. Escudándose bajo el velo, Greta agradeció el favor dándole a Georg un único beso casto en los labios, y después éste pasó a ocupar su lugar al lado del risueño novio.

La ceremonia transcurrió tal como se esperaba, y al momento de entregar los anillos, Georg experimentó la única espina de remordimiento que desde la llegada de Greta había sentido. A pesar de que ahí en adelante sus problemas se resolverían, también sintió la dentellada letal de saber desplazado su legítimo lugar por un convencionalismo arcaico que le impedía a él ser desposado por Gustav.

A su modo, él se quiso engañar con la fantasía de que todos los presentes ahí reunidos celebraban _su_ boda con Gustav, y que los aplausos que se dejaron escuchar una vez se dio la orden de besar a la novia, eran para ellos dos, pero la ilusión se rompió con la primera palmada.

El instante duró apenas una fracción de segundo, y Georg se unió al resto de la concurrencia para vitorear y desearle a la feliz pareja la mejor de las suertes a pesar de que por dentro sangraba y lloraba de muerte.

Durante el brindis Georg habló de bendiciones, hijos, y envejecer juntos, y ni por un momento sus ojos abandonaron los de Gustav, pues esperaba que así, entendiera él que esas palabras y esos anhelos eran los que en cierto punto durante su relación había creído que eran para los dos.

A punto de amanecer y cuando los últimos invitados de la fiesta ya se despedían, fueron Greta y Gustav quienes le dieron la sorpresa a él de entregarle un anillo en nombre de los dos, que de ahí en adelante, iba a simbolizar su pacto de permanecer juntos los tres sin importar las consecuencias. Luego había sido turno de un último baile, y Greta había cedido su turno a Georg, por lo que él y Gustav habían bailado en la terraza de la suite nupcial mientras veían salir el sol letárgico de las mañanas de invierno en Magdeburg.

De eso hacían ya dos semanas, y Georg no podía evitar cada tanto permitir que sus ojos se desviaran a la idéntica banda dorada que ahora adornaba el dedo anular de su mano derecha. Anillo que para él y los interesados, tenía grabado por dentro un G3 que los representaba. Sin que él lo hubiera sabido de antemano, el anillo de Greta y el de Gustav, también lo tenían, y desde el día de la boda, lo sentían como un juramento imposible de romper.

Tan distraído se había encontrado Georg durante los últimos diez minutos en que recordaba su historia conjunta, que no fue sino hasta que Gustav chasqueó los dedos frente a su nariz que despertó del trance en el que se encontraba.

—¿Todo bien? —Corroboró con él su estado—. Le decía a Greta que me gustaría que los sábados fueran siempre nuestros, porque desde siempre es el día en que vamos al cine y después regresamos aquí a cenar casero. No me gustaría romper nuestra rutina.

—Oh, cierto —asintió Georg.

—Hecho pues —escribió Greta en la columna de los sábados que se día Gustav sería de Georg—. Mientras llegues a casa antes de mediodía del domingo para la comida con mi familia, puedes estar con Georg todo lo que quieras.

Gustav le sonrió a Georg, y éste le posó la mano sobre la de él, haciendo que sus anillos colindaran en un levísimo clic al unir metal con metal.

—Ahora que ya tenemos el horario para al menos dos meses —prosiguió Greta—, me gustaría hablar de eso _otro_.

_Otro_ , como eufemismo de _hijos_ , según comprendió Georg sin esfuerzo y con un trozo de madera atorado en la garganta constreñida.

—Greta y yo lo hemos discutido, pero no queríamos decidir nada si tú no estabas de acuerdo. Y no sólo de darte opciones y que elijas la que más te parece, sino que… te involucres de verdad —dijo Gustav, cauteloso porque era un tema delicado, y quizá el causante de la primera pelea de los tres—. O podemos dejarlo para luego, tú mandas ahora.

—Yo… —Georg suspiró—. Creo que necesito otra taza de café para esta charla. Esta vez cargada.

Greta hizo amagos de ponerse en pie para servirle, pero Gustav se le adelantó. —Déjamelo a mí.

Georg volvió a suspirar, y ante él se volvió a presentar ese único argumento del que todavía no se sentía cómodo al hablar. No era ningún tema tabú entre él y Gustav que durante todos los años que habían estado juntos, se habían acostado con otras personas. Georg con algunos de sus novios, y Gustav con las chicas con las que salía. Siempre con protección, por lo que no le habían dado la importancia que debería.

A Georg le llegó a parecer en alguna época de su vida que quizá, sólo quizá, el no mantener una relación en su totalidad monógama con Gustav había sido la piedra angular para lo suyo tuviera tantos altibajos, pero terminó desechando esa noción por la realidad: Tenían que conformarse con lo que podían tener en el aquí en el ahora. Y lo más importante de todo, no arrepentirse por lo que ya no podían cambiar.

De ahí que cuando por casualidad Gustav le reveló a Georg que luego de seis meses seguía sin acostarse con Greta, éste se atragantara con un trozo de la manzana que comía y casi se ahogara. Por parte de Gustav, no había sido la mejor de sus ideas sacar a la luz tal declaración mientras Georg masticaba, pero ya no podía más con la tensión y necesitaba con quién compartirlo.

En palabras de Gustav, Greta era receptiva a sus gestos amorosos, a sus besos y caricias, pero por iniciativa propia, no era ella quien tomaba las riendas. A punto habían estado de consumar el acto en varias ocasiones, y Gustav había dado marcha atrás porque tenía un regusto amargo el ser él quien ardiera de deseo mientras Greta permanecía indiferente bajo su cuerpo.

Por la confianza que se tenían, había sido Georg quien tratara el asunto con Greta, y ella le había explicado sin tantos ambages que carecía de deseo sexual, y que a pesar de poder experimentar el placer físico, no era su prioridad conseguirlo.

No, Greta no había pasado por una experiencia traumática; no, no era virgen; sí, ya había tenido orgasmos con anterioridad; sí, también se masturbaba, aunque la frecuencia no era del tipo recurrente, y había disminuido con los años.

En algún lugar del trastero de su memoria, Georg dio con el término exacto: Asexualidad, y Greta le confirmó que así lo había definido un terapeuta sexual con el que había tenido sesiones tiempo atrás.

Gustav se había sumado a su diálogo, y entre los tres se habló claro con las expectativas al respecto. Ya que la función marital quedaba fuera de su ramo, Greta y Gustav renunciaron a la posibilidad de mantener una vida sexual activa, salvo por la rara alineación de los astros en el cielo que en las que los dos lo quisieran así, y en el futuro, cuando llegara el momento de tener hijos. Y hasta donde Georg tenía conocimiento, en el más de un año que tenían como novios y después como marido y mujer, sólo se había dado en cuatro ocasiones diferentes, muy para su malestar.

Como emoción, los celos nunca habían jugado un factor crucial en la vida de Georg. Había aprendido desde sus inicios con Gustav a controlarlos y casi suprimirlos, pero con Greta, se tornaron una parte crucial que lo hacía sufrir cuando en esas remotas veces en que ella y Gustav se acostaban se sentía desplazado y poco adecuado para esa clase de sabor que le apetecía Gustav.

Gustav se lo compensaba, y lo habitual era permanecer a su lado hasta que el propio Georg se sentía sofocado y pedía un descanso. A su modo, Greta también se disculpaba haciéndose la ausente, y pasados unos días, todo volvía a la normalidad.

De ahí que la perspectiva de que ellos dos quisieran empezar una familia le atormentaba…

—Aquí está, con una de azúcar y dos de crema como te gusta —le tendió Gustav la taza humeante de café, y Georg bebió un sorbo a pesar de lo que le escaldaba la lengua.

—Gracias —susurró, el torso al frente para protegerse de la próxima embestida.

—Es justo que te digamos que deliberamos de este tema durante la luna de miel… —Dio comienzo Greta.

—Teníamos mucho tiempo libre, y con algo teníamos que distraernos, ¿ok? —Se justificó Gustav, y Georg le hizo entender que lo comprendía, que no era necesario dar razones.

—Y llegamos a una conclusión precipitada de que no es momento de empezar una familia —finalizó Greta—. Gustav no quiere hijos antes de los treinta, y yo soy de la generación egoísta que no quiere sacrificarse profesionalmente en aras de quedarme en casa cuidando de los críos. No sería yo si lo hiciera.

—Así que… Más adelante suena bien, especialmente si no le damos fecha y esperamos a que las circunstancias adecuadas se presenten.

—Oh, vaya… —Lentamente, una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Georg.

—Y tal vez… —Greta intercambió una mirada con Gustav, y éste asintió—. Es algo de lo que también hablamos, y es una simple sugerencia, nada está escrito sobre piedra, pero… Si en unos años quieres también ser padre, Gustav y yo estaríamos de acuerdo para que tu bebé, también fuera nuestro como los nuestros serán tuyos.

—¿Es decir?

—Compartir una madre, ser medios hermanos, y así que nunca salga de nuestro hogar —le explicó Gustav, tomándolo de la mano y entrelazando sus dedos—. Sin compromisos, y sólo si a ti te parece bien, si no, ya lo decidiremos en su momento.

—¿En serio? Wow… —El pecho de Georg se llenó de una cálida emoción que le recorrió las extremidades a la velocidad de la luz.

Ya hacía tiempo que Georg había renunciado a la posibilidad de engendrar descendencia, y ahora… Gracias a Greta, no tenía sólo a Gustav para él sin el temor de levantar sospechas entre parientes y amigos que no los comprenderían, sino también la posibilidad de formar la familia con la que tanto había ambicionado tener al lado de quien era su propia alma gemela.

Si acaso no la más tradicional de las familias, no con Greta a su lado, sirviendo tanto para sus fines egoístas como los suyos personales al esconderse detrás de la fachada de un matrimonio perfecto, que a su vez, cumplía funciones de cortinilla a Georg y Gustav en su historia de amor.

No tampoco cuando diera a luz a un hijo o hija de cada uno de ellos, pero ya se encargarían de ese asunto cuando llegado el momento tuvieran que hablarlo con su prole y explicar los por qués, que en el interludio sólo les pertenecían a ellos.

Hasta entonces, y mientras duraba su estancia en el paraíso terrenal que se habían construido para vivir en armonía, su nexo de tres pasaría a la posteridad no como el más tradicional, pero sí como el más feliz.

Y a ojos de Georg, a sabiendas de que no era el único que creía así, era lo único que importaba.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
